elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
DieselElevators Elevator Photography (
DieselElevators DieselElevators is a young railfan from western New York who also has a passion for elevators. His YouTube channel is compiled of about 90% railfanning, however every so often you'll see an elevator pop up (and sometimes other random stuff). He doesn't get chances to film elevators too often, even though he railfans nearly weekly, but whenever the chance comes, he will make a video. There are a few neat elevators nearby that he is known to visit a few times a year, including a building with a bank of old Haughtons, and a Campbell, all hydraulics with wonderful sounding machines. He also will make visits to the Rochester or Buffalo area and hit up a few elevators, including the Rush Rhees Otis, which has become famous in the elevator community. He is hoping to meet up with a few folks over the summer, such as jimster586 and tjs468. DieselElevators on YouTube Elevator Photography DieselElevators doesn't get the chance to run around filming elevators as often as he'd like, however makes due with what he can. His most visited location for filming is Lake Plains Medical Center. The facility has 3 elevators total. Two are in a dual bank, and they are vintage Haughtons, all original. They span 3 floors (Basement, 1, 2), and are both hydraulic (in-ground). They are hospital sized. One of the elevators (the "better" one) is OOS (Out of Service) and can be seen parked with the doors open (under-level) in the basement. This car has not been used in 3 years. There is a 3rd elevator down the hall, which also spans the same 3 floors. This is a very unique elevator, a vintage Campbell in-ground hydraulic. It appears to also be mostly original, with the only change being a new call button in the basement. DieselElevators also visits Rochester and Buffalo area places, and often times will film elevators in the locations. The Mall at Greece Ridge is one stop that he will make when he gets the chance. There is a Schindler RT in one of the stores, and another store has a Montgomery. Another stop around the Rochester area is the Rush Rhees Library. This holds a vintage Otis highrise traction. It's a beautiful elevator, and any local photographers should pay a visit. It will be worth it, as the library is also full of other elevators to look at. Railfanning Going to keep this one short, because this is an elevator wikia. DieselElevators's channel is mostly compiled of railfanning around the Western New York area. With over 1000 videos of area railfanning, it is what he happens to be most noted for. Trivia Here's some trivia about DieselElevators: * DieselElevators's channel name was named as such because of his fascination with trains and elevators, and because that is what the channel was going to have the most. * DieselElevators is a railroad safety conductor, who works out of the Western New York Railway Historical Society. You can find him working on excursions at the Medina Railroad Museum, or any others on the Falls Road Railroad. * DieselElevators's favorite elevator company is Haughton. * DieselElevators enjoys mostly older elevators, that are getting more scarce and more unique. * DieselElevators's favorite Otis fixture is Series 6. * Many people believe that DieselElevators "stole" his username from DieselDucy. This is a large misconception. DieselElevators made his channel name '''before '''he ever even heard of DieselDucy. Contact You can contact DieselElevators in multiple different ways: * The easiest way is to email him at DieselElevators@Gmail.com * You can comment on any of his videos, but sometimes he doesn't get a notification to see every comment * You can comment on his channel's discussion page, but he doesn't look at this often * You can message him on Skype at DieselElevators, (if you message him on Skype directly, let him know who you are first before sending a contact request) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Elevator filmers from the United States